1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a laser optical system, a repair apparatus and a method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a special pattern may be formed or a mark having a desired shape may be formed on a target object using a laser and a pattern such as a circuit pattern may be formed on a semiconductor wafer or a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel. When such a pattern or mark is formed, defects may occur. In order to increase yield, a target object is inspected so as to detect defects and such defects are corrected.
Defect removing apparatuses developed to date have a structure in which an LCD panel or mother glass is laid on a working stage, is reviewed in real time using a CCD camera while moving the stage or a gantry on which a laser optical system is mounted, and a repair process is performed. However, in this structure, for laser repair of a micrometer scale unit pixel, since a laser system moves along a working route in micrometer scale steps, it takes considerable time to perform in a repair process.
In addition, there is a laser repair apparatus using a scan module. Such a repair apparatus may perform a desired laser repair process without moving a gantry on which a laser optical system is mounted and a working stage. However, due to the structural characteristics of an optical system using an F-theta lens, real-time review using a CCD camera may not be possible.